Fiery Nights
by MoonShadow86
Summary: A short one-shot. After a lonely party and a lot of cute faces from Jake, Finn finally musters the courage to ask FP out. But will FP reject Finn's love? FinnxFlamePrincess fluff. Enjoy!


**AN: Hi! I figured I'd give A Cold Night For Cold Hearts a little bit of a break while I work on this little short. I'm a huge sucker for romance, so let it begin! -MoonShadow**

Finn sat alone, looking out over the Candy Kingdom. He had perched himself on the high walls of the perimetre, watching the Candy People dance and sing in the main square. Princess Bubblegum had thrown a party to celebrate Peppermint Butler's Birthday, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Except Finn. Everywhere he looked, there seemed to be couples. Jake and Lady, mainly were dancing together, right in the centre. After another ten minutes of watching them, Finn bailed and went home.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!" Jake called along the hall. "Breakfast!" Finn tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Coooming." He called back along the hallway. When he was down at the table. Jake started the conversation.

"Hey, why'd you leave?"

"Me? Leave? No, I, I didn't"

"You can't fool me, bro. I missed you. Where'd you go?"

"I, I got tired."

"Hmmph." Jake said suspiciously. "The Finn I know doesn't get tired. What's up dude? You know you can tell me." Jake reassured him.

"It's, nothing."

"Ha! Denial! I knew it. I KNEW IT!" Jake screamed triumphantly.

"Knew What?"

Jake scrinched up his face in a cute yet knowing way. "You, are lovesick."

Finn sighed. "Yeah."

"Let me guess. FP?"

Finn stretched out in his seat. "I, I..." he sighed. "Yeah."

Finn and Flame Princess had been friends for some time now, but he was always afraid to make a move, in case, well, in case she didn't feel the same.

Jake scrunched his face in even tighter, made a slight pout and made his eyes even bigger. Finn looked at him. "Oh stop it, will you." Finn huffed. Jake's face sunk back to normal, but he continued his big eyes. "We, are going to get you a date." Finn rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was almost a week later when Finn was coated in Fire Resistance, dressed up and ready to go. Jake was by his side. They were mere inches from the door handle when Princess Bubblegum burst through, knocking them over. "Boys!" she cried. Suddenly noticing them, she looked down. "Boys?" Finn smiled nervously.

It took PB about 1.5667 seconds to realise what was going on. "Uh, I just, came to, uh, drop these off. You left early, and, well, Peppermint Butler wanted you to have them." She dropped two bags at their feet. The boys stood up. Inside, were two red bow-tie, like Peppermint Butler's. "Well, better make use of them." Jake smiled and put Finn's bow-tie on. It stuck out against him. Bright red on cool blue. But Finn thanked him and left.

Jake scrinched up his face in his 'cute way', but before he could say anything, PB cut him of. "Don't, even." she warned and left. Jake whispered to himself.

"Jeeaaaaaaalooouuuuuuuuuss"

Finn and FP were sitting out in a field of multi coloured flowers, gazing at the stars over Ooo. Coated in blue, Finn wasn't afraid to gingerly move his hand over to on top of FP's. She turned her head to face him. "Finn, you are so cute." she whispered. He nervously smiled and picked a flower from the field. Reaching over, he sat it in FP's hair. It immediately burnt to a crisp, but FP giggled slightly. "And," Finn Began, "You are beautiful."

FP turned to face him entirely. She reached over for his other hand and hugged him closely.

"FP, I" Finn began, whispering into her ear. "I, have to know. Do, you, like, like, 'like like' me?"

FP giggled again. "I thought you'd never asked." She pulled her head around until she was facing him.

Finn gazed into her eyes. "So you do?"

"Yes" FP answered.

Finn finally mustered the courage. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

FP moved even closer to him. "Yes." she whispered. Inching closer she looked at him longingly. "But, aren't we dangerous. I, I mean..." Finn trailed off. "Don't worry." she said. She was nearly on top of him. "I learnt to control myself."

Gazing into each other's eyes, they locked hands and their lips met each other's, and the sky erupted in fireworks.

Jake watched from his window in the tree house. Knowing something must have happened, he made his cute face again and whispered, one more time:

"Jeaaalous."

**AN: And that's all! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! All your support is much appreciated, and I never thought I'd get so many viewers from all over the world, so thank you. And that is all! -MoonShadow**


End file.
